my_summer_carfandomcom-20200223-history
Hayosiko Pace
A blue 1980 Hayosiko Pace commercial van may be acquired by the player for various uses in game. Design Modeled after a , the Hayosiko is a blue and weathered full-sized van, with rusting bodywork, large releases of diesel fumes and very soft suspension for years of wear. The production of the second generation van started in 1977 and ended in 1982 and the 2.4 litre diesel engine was introduced in 1979. In addition to a functional driver's cabin with working front doors on both sides and seating for two, the van features a large cargo compartment in the rear accessible through a rear hatchback door and a sliding door on the driver side. The van's rear compartment makes it ideal for transporting cars parts, large boxes, furniture or any other large shipments. These traits make the van a very cost-effective alternative to the Satsuma, and may even double as an improvised camper van when the movable sofa is fitted into the rear compartment of the van. The Hayosiko belongs to Uncle Kesseli, who supposedly uses or used the van for contractual carpentry work at one point of its existence. For that reason the van bears a caricature of a carpenter and the name and telephone number of that business (Kesselin Urakointi Ky, Peräjärvi, Puh. 08 561 18) on both sides of the van. Acquisition Prior to the the 9 May 2019 update, the Hayosiko would normally spawn beside the driveway of the player's home in Kesselinperä upon starting a new game, and until the introduction of the Jonnez ES, was the only permanent working mode of transport immediately available by the house. The player's parents impart through their refrigerator note that the player can borrow Uncle Kesseli's van to run errands. Following the 9 May 2019 update, the van can only be acquired by directly contacting Uncle Kesseli at his home, which neighbors the player's house. After a period of time after starting a new game, the van will begin to periodically spawn and despawn at Kesseli's compound (visible from the living room or kitchen of the player's home). While the van is parked there, the player must knock on the door of Kesseli's house until he opens the door, speaks to the player, and lends the player the keys to the van. Once the van is loaned to the player, it will only be available temporarily. If the player goes to sleep or walks a considerable distance from the van, the van will despawn, presumably taken away by Kesseli. The player can commandeer the van again without interacting with Kesseli once it respawns by his house. Later in the game, while casually sitting outside his house, Uncle Kesseli will indicate to the player in a conversation that his driver's license was revoked due to him speeding, losing his ability to drive the van. He does not indicate where the van is, but it can be found by a vacant store adjoining the Lindell inspection shop, and taken as the player's permanent vehicle. Starting To start a diesel engine when it is cold, click (don't hold) on the ignition and allow time for the glow plugs to heat up. While this is happening, a red "coil" light will light up on the dashboard. Wait for a few seconds, or until the light goes out, then hold the mouse button to crank the engine. This is not strictly necessary as the glow plugs will get heated by trying to start the engine, but it will take just as much time as simply waiting. Once the van has run a glow plug cycle, it will not have to run another one until the game is exited; the engine will always be "warm" and the engine can be cranked immediately without waiting. Make sure the handbrake is fully off before putting the van into first gear to start driving. Driving notes *It takes fourty seconds for the van to accelerate from 0 to 100 km/h (62 mph). *The speedometer has a red/orange zone which starts from the 100 km/h mark and goes to the end of the speed indication. This is probably to advise against exceeding a speed of 100 km/h. *The van will violently wobble when going over 140 km/h, which may cause instability issues while driving. *It is really easy to flip it since it's top heavy; even a small bump can flip it upside down. *Due to its soft suspension, going off road will cause it to bounce a lot, which may result in death. *In high-speed collisions, the front windshield of the van can shatter and detach. The broken windshield can be grabbed and tossed aside to clear the view, and will be restored whenever the game is loaded. Because the windshield is a protective component of the van, driving without the windshield carries the risk of the player being killed by a stray bumblebee, though wearing the helmet will stop this, driving at speeds over 60 km/h without it or the windshield is ill-advised. *The van does not have ABS (anti-lock braking system), so heavy braking will cause the front wheels to lock and become temporarily unresponsive to steering input for a split second. Stop braking to allow the wheels to unlock in order to regain control over the steering again, and keep in mind to brake before corners, not during one. *When driving on the highway, make sure not to exceed 80 km/h. The van has a sticker on the rear door that indicates that the van's speed limit on the highway is 80 km/h, rather than the 100 km/h that is the normal speed limit. This means you will be fined if you are caught by the police if exceeding 80 km/h. *Wear your seatbelt, it can prevent you from dying after crashing into a tree, crashing into Pena or rolling over. The seatbelt is required to be worn on the highway to prevent getting fined. Fueling The Hayosiko's fuel hatch can be found on the right side of the van to the rear, which can be opened with , revealing a cap which can be unscrewed with mouse scrolling. Like other drivable diesel engine vehicles, the van accepts both diesel and fuel oil, but having a tank containing any quantity of fuel oil, even when mixed with diesel, will put the player at risk of being ticketed at a police checkpoint due a violation of fuel tax laws. Since the 9 May 2019 update, returning the van to Uncle Kesseli while its tank contains fuel oil will also result in the uncle receiving a hefty fine, prompting him to sell the Gifu and permanently disabling player access to the truck. Trivia *The name "Hayosiko" is a reference to a Finnish joke about fictional Japanese names, where there's a car mechanic named "Hajosiko Toyotasi" which translates to "did your Toyota break down?" *The Hayosiko is one of the three vehicles that both the player and NPCs are able to drive, the other vehicles being the Gifu and Boat. *The Hayosiko's plate is EOA-117, which is nearly the same as the plate on Erkki's HiAce from Metsolat. The same number plate was featured on the Ferndale. *You can make the Hayosiko a campervan by adding a sofa to the cargo bay and placing some other stuff in the cargo bay. *The Hayosiko has no tachometer, similar to the Ruscko. *After Uncle Kesseli loses his drivers' license, the van will appear at the abandoned stores in the same orientation''(might be coincidentally)'' and with the same fuel level as it was in the last instance it was at Kesselinperä. *The Hayosiko moves to the middle of the map behind the trees while Uncle Kesseli is not home. The area is not accessible through normal gameplay, but third-party programs or mods can allow access. Every time you save the game, however, it will teleport back to this location when Uncle is not home. *It can rev up to 6000 RPM. Patch notes